One of a Kind
by Depressed Chibi
Summary: To Gar, it seemed that his new teammates were a lot like his old friends from Doom Patrol. But Robin was different.


**Good. Now all the fandoms know I have the attention span of a fish. I have to do so many other things it isn't even funny I'm so fucked ahahahHAHAAH! Right. So this is mainly friendship, but if you want it to be BBRob, I have no issues with that.**

**There's slight mention/hinting of abuse and somewhat gore. So, be warned.**

**- DC**

****

...

...

...

The people you meet never leave you.

That's what Garfield had experienced, anyway. There was always a faint shadow of a person he used to know following the new people he met. Rita seemed to be so similar to his mother. Steve, at times, would act like his father used to. And now, those Doom Patrol members seemed to haunt his new teammates.

"Okay, listen up! We've got three guards on the left, and three on the right-" Robin whispered, looking between his team members as they crouched behind a group crates.

"Plus their boss," Cyborg added, jutting a thumb at said man.

"Right. We need to get the crates out of here; Starfire, Raven, do you think you can handle flying the cargo out?" Robin asked, looking between the two girls.

Starfire excitedly cheered, "It shall be done." Rave gave a slight roll of her eyes and muttered a "I think I can handle it".

Just like Elasti-Girl and Negative Man, Beast Boy mused. Elasti-Girl would always be quick to agree with the leader, more so out of not wanting an argument than anything else. Or just wanting to be of help. Negative Man would give some begrudging gesture or droll answer and then go along with the plan.

Robin pointed to the ring leader of the group and announced, "_He _has a VD laser, so it's going to be a two man job. You in, Cyborg?"

The half-metal man gave a confident grin. "You bet,"

Mento and Robotman would have done the same thing. Mento would always leave the main bad guy to himself. And have mercy on whoever _tried _stop Robotman from taking on a challenge.

When Beast Boy shook his head of distractions before he piped in, "Uh... what about me? What do I do?"

"You are going to get rid of the other guards,"

"What?! There's like six dudes, dude! How am I supposed to take all those guys out?" Beast Boy whined. He hadn't put any thoughts into the words, but as they left his mouth he regretted it. No one else complained about their parts. No one else thought their leader was being unfair. Robin wouldn't have given the task to Beast Boy if he didn't think it could be done... at least he hoped not. Then again, it _had _only been a few weeks ago that they started their new team. Everyone was still figuring out each other's strengths and weaknesses.

Robin thought for a second before nodding. "Okay, then you and Cyborg can take the bo-"

"Actually... never mind. I got the henchmen, you guys can take Mr. Steroid Gun Man," Beast Boy said. He hoped the nickname would make Robin believe he was afraid of the boss, rather than regretted speaking up.

"So long as you think you can handle it," Robin replied. "Now, all we need is a distraction,"

"Distraction?" Beast Boy echoed. "Now _that _I can do," he said with a cocky smirk. In the blink of an eye, Beast Boy transformed into a small bird and flew out of their hind spot and to the center of the warehouse. He then transformed back to normal and landed on his feet. "Hey, Ugly! Oh wait, I'm sorry, you're probably thinking 'which one'," he shouted into the air.

"What the..." the leader murmured. He hadn't seen the kid sneak into his warehouse. Not that it mattered. Whatever way he came in, there was only one way he was leaving: a body bag. "Don't just stand there, get him," the boss ordered.

A few of his goons ran over to the green boy in an attempt to tackle him. Beast Boy easily dodged the men and gave a taunting dance. "I guess lousy criminals only hire lousier goons," he bellowed before sticking out his tongue.

The veins popping from the leader's head could have been seen from space. He turned towards his other men and growled fiercely, "Get that kid! Break some bones and then bring him to me so I can break everything else,"

That got them. Beast Boy dodged a couple of tackles dashed for the door, leading the men outside. Once the green male – and the goons trailing after him – vanished from sight, Robin and Cyborg broke into action. Cyborg caught the bosses attention with an unsuspecting canon blast to his back. The leader grunted and stumbled forward. He caught sight of the half robotic teen and quickly pointed the laser at him, but he didn't account on Robin suddenly appearing and throwing a explosive shuriken at him.

The two titans and leader quickly dissolved into a close range battle, leaving Raven and Starfire to quietly sneak the cargo away. Starfire shot a starbolt at the ceiling, successfully creating a escape route for her and Raven. The noise found the leader's attention, it was then he realized his mistake.

"You think you punks can trick me?" he wailed. The man waved the laser wildly, shooting blindly.

Outside, Beast Boy had reached the end. Literally. He stood, back facing to the water, at the very edge of the pier. He had no where left to walk.

"Outta space, Kid. Now how about you make it easier on yourself, and just give up," one of the men suggested.

"Yeah, then we'll only kill you a little," one laughed.

It was funny when the bad guys thought they won. Beast Boy transformed into an Eagle before their very eyes and soared high above them. "Hahaha, try to catch me now,"

Suddenly, a bright red beam came into sight. The boy tried to dodge it, but couldn't move fast enough. Beast Boy cried out in pain as he fell to the ground, clutching his injured arm. "Hehe... guess we can't just call it even?" he asked, looking up at the faces surrounding him.

A foot slammed down on his fingers. Another kicked him in the jaw. He could feel blood dripping from his split lip. Beat Boy tried to concentrate on transforming, but the pain was too overwhelming. He was grabbed by the collar of his costume and lifted off the ground. Beast Boy stared into the man's icy eyes with false confidence. The goon grabbed Beast Boy's already sore hand and pressured his fingers back. Agonizing pain ran up from Beast Boy's hand to his shoulder The boy gritted his teeth and made an attempt to kick the man holding him, but it barely phased the criminal.

He was used as a punching bag for a few more moments, until they seemed to decide play time was over. Beast Boy was dragged by the collar of his uniform back to the warehouse. Pain and weariness put him into a daze.

The fight between the boss and the remaining titans seemed to have been at it's end. The leader seemed to barely be able to stand. However, once the criminal laid eyes on his men and the semi-conscious teen in their grasp, an escape plan was made. "Well, this has been fun, but it's time to get going. So, how about letting us leave in return for the green runt?" he said, motioning towards the lacky that held the young titan.

"Beast Boy," Starfire gasped in concern.

Robin gritted his teeth; he didn't like making deals with criminals. This, however, couldn't be helped. Besides, they could always track the criminals down later. "Fine, just let Beast Boy go," Robin commanded, relaxing his stance to defense rather than offense. The others did the same; Raven dropped her hands, the energy around Starfire's hands dissipated, and Cyborg begrudgingly lowered his arm canon.

The leader slowly backed away, not taking his eyes off the four teens, until he reached his men. He grabbed the changeling out of his henchman's grasp and tossed him forward.

Beast Boy skid across the ground and landed one hundred feet before Cyborg and Robin. The criminals quickly ducked out, running for their freedom.

The young teen struggled to his knees. He looked up as his teammates approached him, concern obvious. "Did we win?" he drawled, still out of it.

Cyborg shrugged. "We won enough," he replied, "you okay, Beastie?"

Beast Boy gave a pathetic nod. He didn't feel all that great, but he had been taught not to complain about the little things, so he wouldn't. He noticed Robin towering above him and suddenly felt his stomach churn. The expression on his leader's face wasn't one that looked pleased.

"I – uh – I'm sorry, Si-Robin. I should have been able to handle it. A light just came out of no where and zapped me. It made me – I mean – not that I'm using that as an excuse! I just... it wasn't... I'll try harder next time," Beast Boy stammered. The words flowed out of him like water out of a broken pipe. It was all his fault! He couldn't handle his own task and the entire team paid.

Beast Boy waited for the kind of tongue lashing he would usually get from Mento, but none came. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. A leader should do _something_, right? His breath caught in his throat as he watched Robin's hand leave his side.

Time seemed to slow down. The gloved hand shimmered from the warehouse lights. Memories from another life came rushing back. It was no longer Robin's hand, a larger, rougher looking one took it's place. The hand that used to make the boy cower in fear. The one that haunted his dreams for years. Robin wasn't just like Mento... Robin was just like _them._

As the gloved hand inched closer, Beast Boy's arms shot up in front of his face. He squeezed his eyes close and waited for the blow.

Nothing.

"Uh... Beast Boy?" Robin asked softly.

The teen peeked open one eye and lowered his arms slightly. They were all staring at him.

"Are you... okay? I was just going to help you to your feet," Robin stated, even with his mask on, his concern showed. "Can you stand?" he asked, the thought suddenly striking him.

Beast Boy nodded weakly and carefully stood up. He clutched his broken fingers to his chest and nervously glanced at the floor. Of course they weren't going to hit him, they were they good guys! The only people that abused their teammates were criminals. Beast Boy's face warmed in embarrassment.

"Come on, guys, let's head back home," Robin said, waving for his teammates to go on ahead. As Beast Boy began to walk he felt a light touch on his shoulder. "Except for you, you're going to the hospital," Robin said firmly.

…

…

…

He felt like a child.

Beast Boy sat on the bed, his feet hanging inches from the floor. It was lucky for them there was a doctor in Jump City that treated superheroes with extreme discretion. She would have to be their only option until the Titan's West Tower could be completely built. There would be an infirmary ran by the titans or a doctor that made house calls, but for now this what had to be done .

The injured boy stared at the floor with a pout. He felt like he was being punished, but as far as he knew Robin wasn't upset with him. So, why was he acting so cold? The ride to the hospital had been silent, the wait to see if the doctor was in was silent, and the time they waited in the actual room had been silent.

"It wasn't your fault, you know," Robin finally said.

"Huh?"

"The mission going wrong: it wasn't your fault. I should have came up with a better plan... I should have known that him firing wildly could have hurt someone," Robin clarified. He stared at Beast Boy's bleeding shoulder and then at his mangled fingers. "You tried to tell me you couldn't do it and I didn't listen. I'm sorry,"

Beast Boy glanced at Robin, his own frown forming. "It is my fault though... Distracting the guys was my job – my only job. It was my problem, no matter what happened. I should have been prepared-"

"You couldn't have known that was going to happen,"

"And neither could have you,"

The two looked at each other. Before either knew it, they were smiling. "So, it's no one's fault," Robin said.

Beast Boy gave his new leader a genuine smile. "I guess so," he replied. He never had a leader that was willing to admit their own guilt and ease Beast Boy from his own. There was a pleasant feeling in Garfield's chest, one that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Uh... Beast Boy, about you flinching when I tried to touch you," Robin said slowly, unsure of how to word his question.

Beast Boy's lip gave a slight twitch upward. "Flinching" was putting it nicely; "cowering" would have been more appropriate.

"Look," Beast Boy sighed, "there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me. Just like I'm sure there's a lot of stuff I don't know about you. And I appreciate the effort, but I don't want to talk about it,"

Robin gave a respectful nod. "If you ever need to, you know where I am," the brunet said. The silence turned into a comfortable one and soon the doctor arrived.

The people you meet never leave you.

That's what Garfield Logan believed, anyway. But every rule has their expectation and it just so happened, Dick Grayson was that exception. He never acted like any leader Beast Boy had ever had before, and nobody else ever lived up to Robin's name. He truly was one of a kind.


End file.
